Just trust me
by Dalasport
Summary: "Hey, (name)! Are you coming on the school trip next weekend?" (Name) looked down with kind of a sad look. "I want to, I just haven't had the courage to ask my brothers for permission" (Name) just sighed. "You know how our school has mostly just guys? Well, they don't really trust guys with me!" This is a little Prussia x reader story with some seriously over protective brothers!


**A/n  
**Hello ^^. This is a little **Prussia x reader **story written for my lovely JiNgLeBeLls912! This is my first request and my first time writing Prussia! :o He is awesome! So, I hope you'll like this story ^^. I love you girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters used in this story

* * *

(Name) always started her day the same way. She woke up bright and happy with lots of energy, ate a healthy breakfast and sometimes even went out to jog.

Except once every month. That day that annoyed every female on the planet and terrified the males.

Well this particular morning was one of those. A "full moon" she called it. Not everyone got that term but she thought it was amusing.

She rose from her bed with a pounding headache and "that" feeling in her stomach. She groaned and let her head fall back on her pillow.

'Great' she thought. 'The perfect way to start my day'

She rolled out of her bed and headed straight for the bathroom. She shared a house with her five older brothers and there was only one bathroom. Typical. That was one of the reasons she liked to wake up a little earlier than the others. They weren't really morning persons so she got the bathroom all for herself. She looked at herself in the mirror with an accusing look.

"You are not going to ruin my day. Got it?"

Of course the reflection didn't answer but she was satisfied. She took a short shower and finished in the bathroom.

(Name) headed for the kitchen, tiptoeing past her brothers' bedrooms. She knew from experience to not wake them early.

She went downstairs and into the bright kitchen. Usually she'd make pancakes for everyone on Fridays like this one but she was not in the mood. Her mood got even fouler when she noticed that it wasn't even past 4 am.

"Stupid full moon" She muttered as she made herself some coffee. With a steaming hot mug she sat down at the table, slowly blowing on her beverage.

"Well, I guess I'm not going jogging then" she said to herself as she swallowed some painkillers for her headache.

She had four hours to kill until she had to go to school and decided that going to a little coffee shop would calm her down.

With a satisfying grin on her face she stood up and headed for the door.

"Going somewhere (name)?" A dull voice asked from the top of the staircase.

(Name) sighed as she turned around. She had hoped to escape her brothers for this morning. She was kind of famous for flipping on the smallest occasion when she was on a "full moon".

"Yeah, Luke. Heading out to a café"

"In your pyjamas? And I told you not to call me that"

(Name) looked down and blushed when she realised she was still in her night clothes.

"Yeah, uhm, uuh… You see, oh never mind. What are you doing up anyway? Don't you realise it's just right past four?"

"I do, you just woke me. You were loud. And what café, may I ask is open at four in the morning?" He asked with one brow raised.

"This one. Now move out of my way so I can get to my room and change!"

"Are you going to meet someone there?"

(Name) sighed. She really hated how they always had to but into everything she did. No privacy. She really didn't want them in her business again. Last time was quite bloody. It seemed like her brothers didn't really like the idea of her dating anyone. Well, lets just say she didn't really invite boys to the house anymore.

"Maybe. I don't know why you care. It doesn't really concern you who I meet" She said, feeling her famous "full moon" attitude come out.

Lukas narrowed is eyes "What's his name?"

"Luke seriously. I'm not in the-!"

"His name!"

(Name) crossed her arms and huffed. "Not your problem. Lay off, I'm not even meeting anyone. And even if I was I'm allowed to have friends."

"If it was only a friend it would be no problem for you to tell me his name"

She groaned. "Just move" She said as she passed him and went into her room. She locked the door and jumped into her bed. After sitting there for what felt like hours she stood up and found some decent clothes.

When she came down again she saw Lukas sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She walked past him and into the living room.

It was only around 5 am so she had to wait a little longer before she went out. Deciding she had nothing to do she plomped on the couch and turned on the TV with a bored expression. She heard some commotion in the kitchen but ignored it.

A few minutes later Lukas appeared in the doorway with two plates of pancakes, Nordic style.

"I noticed you didn't eat this morning"

"I was planning on going out and eat there. Decided against it"

Lukas walked towards the couch and put the plates on the table. "Why did you wake up so early anyway?" he asked.

"A full moon" She replied.

Lukas shook his head. "Are you ever going to tell us what that means?"

"I shouldn't really have to tell you! It's fairly obvious. Thanks for the pancakes though, They do cheer me up. I didn't really start my day well today" She said as she started to eat.

Lukas nodded, picking at his food as well.

They sat there in silence before (name) spoke up.

"Would you mind if I took the car? I'd like to go out a little earlier than usual"

Lukas studied her for a while. "Sure, take it. I'll explain to the others."

"Thanks" She said with a smile, gathered her school books and went out.

She drove for a while until she reached a park that was not far from her school. She parked the car, grabbed her favourite novel and made her way to the nearest bench.

She sat down and gave a content sigh. "Well, at least the weather's nice."

She picked up the book and started reading.

Suddenly her book was yanked up from her hands.

Startled she turned around to be faced with a grinning pale albino.

"Gilbert, you idiot! Give me my book back"

Gilbert just gave his signature laugh. "Books are so unawesome! I don't see why you bother to read when you could hang out with the awesome me"

(Name) scowled. "Like I don't hang with you often enough. Now give me my book. I came her for some alone time, so scatter!"

Gilbert ignored her command and sat down beside. "What are you doing here so early in the morning anyway? It's like an hour until school starts!"

"Like I said, I came her for some alone time" (name) said as she snatched her book from his grasp. She found her place and continued reading.

"Aww, come one! Ditch that stupid excuse of fun and let's get breakfast"

(Name) slammed her book shut and turned to face him directly "Don't you have a girlfriend to bother?" She said with one raised eyebrow.

"Nah, we broke up yesterday"

"Seriously Gilbert. You have issues!" she groaned as she stood up. "Okay, I'll go with you"

"Awesome! Lets go then" He said standing up as well. "If you can catch me" And he darted away.

(Name) cursed, grabbed her books and ran after him. "Wait, you idiot! I don't know where we're going" his laughter could be heard in front of her which made her kind of annoyed. He was also faster than her that irritated her to no ends.

When she finally caught up with him he was standing in front of a little bakery, grinning like he'd just won first place in a marathon in stead of beating a sixteen year old in a childlike chase.

She leaned up to the wall, panting.

Gilbert watched her with an amused look. "Am I too awesome for you to keep up with?" He said with a grin.

"Sh-shut up" she said as she punched him lightly, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Come on" He said as he dragged her inside the bakery. "This is one of my favorite places around town"

They bought their food and sat down at a table besides an open window letting the breeze cool them down on this warm day.

"Hey, (name)! Are you coming on the school trip next weekend?"

(Name) looked down with kind of a sad look. "I want to, I just haven't had the courage to ask my brothers for permission"

Gilbert looked kind of confused. "Why would they refuse?"

(Name) just sighed. "You know how our school has mostly just guys? Well, they don't really trust guys with me! I don't think they trust me with guys either! It will be a hard task to convince them to let me go."

"Well, the sooner you start trying the more chances you get to ask them."

"It would have been so much easier if mom and dad had been home! I hate those stupid conferences they have to attend to! They take so long."

Gilbert patted her shoulder "How long have they been out now?"

"2 months. But they'll be home after three more weeks."

Gilbert gave her an encouraging smile. She had to admit, he was quite the friend to have. Though he was an obnoxious idiot most of the times she really liked having him by her side.

Gilbert glanced at the clock and sighed. "school will be starting in fifteen minutes. Do you have the car?"

"Yeah, It's parked near the place I was reading in."

"Well, lets go then" he said as she pulled her up and dragged her out of the bakery.

* * *

**A/n: **So JiNgLeBeLls :) This is for you ^^. I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter! And to everyone else as well! ;D


End file.
